<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Day &amp; Mr. Night by StarryGatorr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190081">Mr. Day &amp; Mr. Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr'>StarryGatorr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Double Life, Gen, Mercenaries, Moral Dilemmas, Organized Crime, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole realizes, abruptly and firmly, that something is amiss. But what? What could be so wrong when he lives the life of a hero, saving lives on the daily?</p><p>He doesn't know, but what he does find out is that playing the bad guy can be just as rewarding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was a close call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole is certain that phrase is haunting him. Once a month, perhaps once a week, perhaps multiple times within a day, those words ring out in that exact order. He’s heard it from onlookers, from allies, and from his own family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here it is again, accompanied by the sounds of police sirens and thumping shoes, spoken clear by the bandaged blue ninja beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” He responds, tilting his head towards the bank. A robbery had occurred only mere minutes ago, hostages taken and money ransacked, all fairly natural. The police couldn’t handle it since all exits were covered, so the ninja were called. They had arrived and swept the building, fighting their way through. All par for the course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, the criminals were armed, he recalls. Cole brushes his finger over an open cut he received from a knife-wielding hooligan, wincing at the contact. It’d heal over fine. All of them received some scratches and bruises. They were nothing major, but the real scare came when one of them brandished a gun. His aim was awful, lucky for them, because Nya nearly took a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Kai didn’t take very kindly to that, and the man was knocked flat on the floor seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real close,” Cole adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright?” Jay asks, “You’ve got that far off look in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole shakes his head, dispersing those thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go join up with the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hops off of the stretcher he was sat upon and rolls out his neck. Jay is already on his feet and running back to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as he follows, his mind drifts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That was a close call.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those words express relief. They signify that although things could’ve taken a turn for a worse, they didn’t. He should be happy to hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So then why does it feel like a stone has been dropped in his gut?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank u trevor for helping beta read and contributing ideas!!!!! ur the swag miester</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moon is far too bright. This alone is not the defining reason Cole cannot sleep, but it definitely isn’t helping his cause. He throws an arm over his eyes and lets out air from his nose. Exhale, inhale. Inhale, exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute of breathing exercises later and he’s still wide awake. He removes his arm and stares blankly at the bottom of the bunk above his, letting his eyes adjust to the light. This isn’t the first time he’s been stuck like this - awake in the dead of night and feeling beside himself - it happens often after nightmares. However, tonight’s different. There’s no nightmare oppressing his mind, none of the exhaustion that weighs on his body after a bad fright. He’s full of energy, and it wants out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quietly as he can, Cole shoves his covers aside and plants his feet on the floor. It’s chilly against his bare skin. He tiptoes across the room to his dresser, cringing at the scraping of wood as he opens a drawer. For a moment he worries he may have woken up his roommate, only to remember he has none. Jay moved rooms to sleep with Nya, Kai and Zane bunk together, and Wu insisted Lloyd get his own room so he can have some privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One glance reaffirms this. The bed above his own is empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He contemplates for a moment whether he should wear civilian clothes or don his gi. Ninjago City is plenty lively during late hours so there’s plenty to do, but his funky mood leaves him adverse to the idea of being perceived. He settles for a mix of both outfits, wearing his armorless gi under a gray sweatshirt, his sneakers covering his tabi, and his mask over his face. With his wallet in his pocket and his bedroom window slid open, Cole takes off into the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right; a bit too right. The city is practically a beacon in the dark, neon lights flashing from signs and skyscrapers beaming against a black backdrop of invisible stars. There are nightclubs and restaurants and all varieties of entertainment establishments to visit. Everytime one catches his eye Cole tries to remember the last time he interacted in any sort of public environment. Being a well-known ninja does not bode well to large crowds or casual settings, hence why him and the others avoid them. It worked well at the time, but now that he’s here and trying to reintegrate, he finds himself floundering on what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His anxiety wins out over his enthusiasm and he backs off from the main square. That’s fine though. If he can’t work up the nerve to party, he can just default to ninja work as a means to burn steam. Ninjago City is plenty dangerous during this time so it’s justified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his back to the glowing plaza and ducks into a nearby alleyway, letting his mind wander as he explores the urban maze. The lights grow more and more distant the farther he goes. A few rats scuttle past at one point, providing some semblance of life to the otherwise lifeless area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until a crash and the sound of glass breaking catches Cole’s attention. Someone up ahead yells something, then there’s footsteps, and suddenly somebody turns the corner. He doesn’t have the chance to get a word in before the stranger is rushing past him, breathing panicked and raggedy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole turns back the way they had come and readies himself. Perhaps it was a mugger? A fight between some gangsters? He rounds the corner and peeks past it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he finds a building. It’s practically a midget compared to the skyscrapers it’s nestled in the center of, overshadowed, hidden by them. The sign above the door buzzes with fluorescent lights and spells it’s name: Cut-Smoke. A bouncer in the front dusts off his hands and returns indoors. Beside the door is a small sign displaying a drinks menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t be surprised to find a shady bar out in the heart of the city, but that was before the Sons of Garmadon. They scouted out nearly every potential hideout they were located in, and that included bars. Yet, somehow, Cole has never heard of this place. He’s certain he’s never even been to this area of the city. How did they miss a bar this seedy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity gets the better of him. He readjusts his mask to better hide his face and pulls up his hoodie. Finally, he enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that he notices is that it’s shockingly clean inside. None of the uncleanliness of the alleyways outside have found their way in. No peeling wallpapers, no rank smell, just a wellkept bar. However, the same cannot be said for its customers. There’s no other way to describe them other than sordid. Most of them are dressed in black with weapons sticking out of their belts. Others have brightly colored costumes, also with weaponry freely on their person. A good majority have masks or some other face cover. Cole finds himself grateful he thought to bring his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar itself is full, as well as most of the booths, so he takes a table close to the door and folds his hands in his lap. He immediately feels awkward. He snatches a menu on the table and looks it over just to have something to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s halfway through the list on the back when somebody approaches his table. Cole looks up just as they sit down. It’s a short woman with a navy blue poncho and light blue scarf covering her mouth, her white hair pulled up into a pair of puffy buns. She hardly glances at Cole as she grabs a napkin and begins to fold it like origami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches her work, menu forgotten. The corners and the edges bend under her nimble fingers until eventually it’s taken a new shape. An animal of some sorts. She holds it up and twirls it around to inspect it from every angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she makes eye contact with him. Cole jolts. She holds out the napkin origami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell what animal this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth, words unable to form. Then he closes it and tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A giraffe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sulks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be a horse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” He apologizes despite his confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, “It’s my own fault. I just need to practice more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might help if you add a tail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately after saying that, Cole questions what he’s doing. He should’ve been questioning himself from the start. Why is he talking to this person? Why did he think going into a bar full of miscreants was a good idea? Why is he so out of sorts? Why, why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giraffes have tails too,” The mystery girl replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks, his train of thought thoroughly derailed. His face flushes with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, thought they didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at him for a moment before snorting, then melting into a full on giggle-fit. Cole can’t help but join in, chuckling at just how dumb his statement was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she’s recovered, she wipes her eyes and speaks up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Dahlia. You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls in a breath to talk, only to freeze. Does he give his real name? No, he couldn’t. Exposing himself in a place like this is a death sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me O.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole facepalms internally. There is not a single name he could imagine as stupid as the one he chose. It’s literally just the first letter of his middle name. Anybody could tell how fake it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, much to Cole’s bewilderment, Dahlia doesn’t call him out on it. She simply nods like that’s the normalest thing she’s heard all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation lulls into an acceptable silence as Dahlia reaches for another napkin and Cole skims the last of the menu. None of the items on it are very appealing, but he already feels satisfied after chatting with someone besides his team. It’s a nice change of pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That calm is ruined moments later by shouting. Cole turns his head towards the source. An argument has broken out at one of the booths, one of the men sitting there now climbing over the table to try and get to another. His friends and the bouncer are attempting to pull him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahlia, without so much as glancing at the scene, stands up. “I guess that’s my cue to go. Better not to stick around when things get ugly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole copies her, setting the menu down. “You said it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them walk out of the bar. As the doors close behind them, the sound of yelling becomes muffled. Cole stops once they’re outside and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahlia hasn’t stopped though, nearly at the corner and out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He calls out before he’s even realized it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops, then turns back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be here again? Tomorrow night I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows raise. Clearly she wasn’t expecting him to say that. Her eyes flick from his face to his hands to his chest and back to his face, as if searching his body for his intentions. After a moment, she relaxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She responds, before swiftly turning her back on him and ducking down the alleyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole is left standing there, unabashedly lost. He feels as though he’s stumbled into a world not meant for him. Although he hasn’t gone too far past the border, it’s an unfamiliar land he’s discovered, making it easy to get lost in. Easy yet tantalizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks to the sky and holds a hand above his eyes. The moon above is ablaze, just as radiant as the sun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cooooole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WhaaAUGH!”</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>A solid </span><em><span>thud</span></em><span> shakes the room, followed by a numb ache in his head. Cole groans and sits up. It takes him a second to realize he had fallen out of bed and was now sat on the floor.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd pokes his head through the door to his room moments later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? What was that noise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just me rolling out of bed,” He grunts in response, “Literally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy snickers and Cole finds himself smiling along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, but the others sent me to wake you up. It’s almost noon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Cole wonders. One look at the clock confirms this. It's half past eleven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Now c’mon, or else you won’t get any of Zane’s breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shoot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all Lloyd needs to say for Cole to get himself in gear. He throws on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and rushes out to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p><br/>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, according to Zane, having breakfast just before noon “isn’t breakfast” and “would instead be a brunch”. This left him with no choice but to make himself a bowl of cereal and wait until lunch rolled around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choccy-O’s in hand, he wanders into the living room and sits down where the others have gathered. Lloyd and Nya are with him on the couch with Kai on an armrest, and Zane and Jay are sitting on the floor to better look at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would not have done that move if I were you,” Zane remarks as Jay mashes buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop backseat gaming?! I’m the one trying to beat your record here, not the other way around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai chuckles, leaning from his spot on the armrest to prop himself against Cole. Cole shoves lightly at him in response. Predictably, Kai doesn’t budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m trying to watch,” The personal-space-invader retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole just rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, he isn’t actually watching the fierce competition taking place in front of him. His mind is still stuck on the events of yesterday night. The memory is vivid, every detail etched into his brain. The cold air biting at his face. The faint chattering of the bar. The outline of Dahlia’s origami horse against the lights, it’s snout slightly crumpled since napkins are not as stiff as paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot he did wrong that night. He definitely should’ve asked more questions. So many have been left unanswered, poking at his subconscious every once in a while and driving him bonkers. There’s also the issue of his new nickname. O. It’s still hard to believe he chose something so dumb sounding. Even worse, he already has a perfectly good undercover alias: Rocky Dangerbuff! Honestly, it’s just plain embarrassing to recall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, a hand is planted on his head and pats him. Cole startles and looks up at his assaulter. He’s met with a grinning Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go! Jeez, you look so angry when you’re lost in thought. What’re you thinking about anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole huffs, humored by the red ninja’s attempt to catch his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about how bad Jay’s about to get owned once it’s Zane’s turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not need this kind of negative energy being thrown my way right now!” Jay hollers in response. Cole laughs along with the others, even Jay cracking a smile at his own overly dramatic statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>In the end it really doesn’t matter how hard he thinks about yesterday night’s blunders. After all, tonight is his chance to rectify those mistakes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks again to trevor for beta reading!! karkalicious</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just to be on the safe side, Cole wears the same getup as he did the previous night. Otherwise he fears Dahlia might not recognize him right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to find his way back to the dingy bar. He wasn’t paying attention during his original trip around the city, so he was left wandering for a while before finally rediscovering it. This time he doesn’t hesitate to push past the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of conversation and the smell of alcohol float through the air, riding on smoke trails left from cigars. He zeroes in on the table he sat at the night before, only to see that Dahlia wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole looks up to find her sitting at a booth, waving him over. He waves back briefly before sliding into his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you switch tables?” He asks, curious as to what prompted the change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping to get a job today. Most of the offers come in from the bar or the booths, but I haven’t been called to the bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to the bar. Just like yesterday there are pairs of people talking in hushed tones, signing contracts in between sipping drinks. It seems like a lot of business gets made here. What kind of business? Cole is almost afraid to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sort of… new to this place. What are the jobs like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahlia raises her eyebrow momentarily before shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends on what you do, what your reputation is like, what your employer wants… Most of my jobs are thefts with the occasional hit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole bristles. If he were any less versed in assassin-lingo from movies, that word would’ve gone right over his head. She’s killed before. She’s an assassin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” He replies, unable to come up with anything better to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound like you think it’s that cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ninja doesn’t respond, lacking any sort of excuse to give her. How is he supposed to talk positively about killing for cash? How could anyone find that acceptable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahlia chuckles softly. This catches Cole’s attention, feeling slightly offended that she isn’t taking his inner plight seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re nervous. Are you really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs, “It’s kind of hard not to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just giggles again. This time, Cole glowers at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just that this is a first for me. Usually the big, mysterious badasses who show up out of nowhere are all intimidating and serious. You’re nothing like that, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well how was I supposed to know I had a stereotype to fulfill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a couple of seconds for Dahlia’s laughter to die out, but once it does, she’s still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his earlier annoyance, Cole can’t help but lighten up at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” She affirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, somebody sits down in the booth on the opposite side. Cole is about to ask what they're doing when he notices who it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The metal clank of a mechanical arm on wood shook the table. The man in front of them has a bowler hat, sunken eyes, and a crooked grin. After fighting him so often and so recently, Cole immediately recognizes him as The Mechanic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body tenses. Why is The Mechanic here? Why, of all people, did he have to sit down right across from them? And why is he staring at them so intently?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole glances at Dahlia. She’s upright and attentive, but not defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ganzo,” She greets him, “What’s your offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mechanic scowls at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you not to use my real name in front of first-timers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahlia shrugs, but her smug air makes it clear she meant to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not why I’m here anyways,” He snarls at her, then looks at Cole, “You’re new here, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole freezes. He doesn’t trust his voice to not give away who he is, or give out halfway through his sentence, so he just nods instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t know him then, but there’s a regular customer here that’s been stirring up a lot of issues. It isn’t against the rules per say, but he does a lot of flipping sides, even going as far as working with the ninja.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he weren’t sitting, Cole would’ve fallen over from the shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who,” He asks, before coughing and making his voice a bit more indiscernible, “What’s their name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A guy by the name of Ronin. He hasn’t sided with the ninja for long or very often, but he’s also worked with the police too, and we don’t want either of those bastards on our tail. I mean, he’d rat us out in a heartbeat for the right price. Then what? Those rainbow colored do-gooders will raid this place. Awful, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh at the Mechanic or punch his light outs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mechanic nods, pleased by Cole’s unquestioning demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you come in. I need you to send a message to that flip-flopper. He’s got a pawn shop with a lot of stolen goods he peddles. Go in there, wreck it, ruffle him up a bit. Just don’t kill him. I’m not paying for any murder, and I don’t wanna get done in just because some rookie got overzealous on his first job. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole nods again. The Mechanic nods in return, grinning that nasty smile of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Here’s your info and your payment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes out a file and an envelope and slides it over to Cole. He reaches out for the two, but freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He’s about to willingly do the Mechanic’s dirty work. However, at the same time, he actually wants to take this deal. If Ronin has been hanging around a place like this, and he can drive him away, that should mean him and the ninja won’t have to deal with him as much. Maybe he can even twist this his way and tell Ronin to never work against his team again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something about doing this for money doesn’t sit right with him. It makes him feel like he’s committing some unforgivable act. After a moment of deliberation, he pushes back the envelope to the Mechanic. Both him and Dahlia look at him with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your money. I just want information. I’ll do your job, you tell me all of the basics I need to survive this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mechanic narrows his eyes at him, weighing his proposal. Cole braces himself for rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, after a moment, the man scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have yourself a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds out a hand. Cole stares at it for a moment, then reaches out and shakes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the Mechanic has left and wandered out of the bar, Cole lets out a sigh. His heart is still hammering in his chest from how nervous he was during the exchange. He looks over to Dahlia, only to find her wide eyed. She quickly shakes off the look once he turns to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just full of surprises, huh? I can’t tell whether you’re a newbie or a pro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Guess we’ll find out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>